


a little secret between me and you

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: makoto has a secret





	a little secret between me and you

*POV 3RD PERSON*  
makoto naegi was a normal boy ..... well at least he thought so, he had a secret, he liked to dress up in lingerie.

makoto woke up next to his boyfriend Byakuya togami, he was in his pj's.he never told his boyfriend about his 'little secret' the only person he has told was Kyoko. he tells her everything they built a lot of trust between each other during there time in hopes peak. anyways he should stop thinking and get ready for work.

makoto yawned and got up, after he got out of bed he grabbed some spare clothes from his dresser and headed towards the bathroom to get changed without exsponeing his secret to his boyfriend. 

he stepped into the bathroom closing the door tightly before taking off his shirt to exspoe the silk bra that belonged with a miminual lingerie set before taking off his pants to show a matching pair of silk panties and thigh highs .after he stripped the clothes off , he stroked his thighs getting excited to form the silk socks . he started to put his spare clothes on before he heard a knock on the door.  
" Makoto ? are you in there?." he heard his boyfriend behind say behind the door.

"yeah, just changing, " he said loud enough for Byakuya to hear.

makoto hurried to change into his clothes before walking out of the bathroom to see his boyfriend standing at the doorway.

" Hey ! " he gave his boyfriend a hug before walking towards the bedroom door to leave the room.

" where are you going," Byakuya asked him " you really want to leave me when I cleared my busy schedule " Byakuya raised an eyebrow and walked towards the smaller male pinning him to the door.

" Byakuya I have to go to the future foundation " Makoto turned his head to avoid eye contact with the larger male.

" the future foundation can wait, " Byakuya said and leaned in to kiss Makoto on the cheek.

" ahh, Byakuya I need to get to this meeting " Makoto blushed.

byakuya chuckled and grinned " how can such a boring kid be so cute "

" Byakuya can I go to this meeting, if i don't go im gonna get fired " Makoto looked up at Byakuya

" fine " Byakuya said coldly " but then I have to punish you, my pet " he added on whispering into makotos ear 

" Byakuya - " Makoto gasped form the statement.

" shhh ..... you have a meeting to go to right? " Byakuya shushed the boy 

" y-y-yes " he replied and gave Byakuya a kissed on the cheek before hurrying out the door for work still flustered and probably late.

munakata's gonna kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this was not that bad i guess but anyways i wrote this instead of doing a big Spanish project ^u^


End file.
